


The Defiant Winchester

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: A Father's Gift [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	The Defiant Winchester

While you were Sam’s twin- you couldn’t be any different. There he was, the perfect child. Not that John really admitted that. He always excelled in school, always made friends easily, and was well on his way to a good life.

Then, there was you. You knew that you’d wind up dead because of the hunting your father did, so why play it safe? You did what you wanted, when you wanted, much to your father’s dismay. It got to the point that when you were fourteen, he tried to leave you with Bobby. Thought that maybe staying in one place would help. Then Bobby called three days later telling him that you’d run off. You were waiting for the day he put an ankle monitor on you.

This time you were only three blocks from the beach when he’d ditched you and Sam at some seedy motel. Sam had no interest in it at all, so you waited until he was in the shower to slip out and head towards the moonlit beach. Reaching into your jacket coat, you pulled out your nearly empty pack of Newports and sighed. Putting the end of one between your lips, you noted you only had two left after this one.

Once you’d lit the end, you slipped your lighter back into your pocket and looked around. You’d forgotten the name almost as soon as you’d crossed the town line. What was the use of remembering when you’d get dragged back out in a few days. While you weren’t dressed for the beach, you didn’t exactly have plans of swimming, so it worked.

You’d been sitting there a few minutes when someone sat next to you. Raising your eyebrow, you looked over at him. “Can I help you?”

He smirked. “You’re the new girl in school, right? Y/N?” He asked, licking his lips. “I’m Nate.”

“Well, Nate, you’d be correct.” You chuckled. “You still didn’t answer my question.”

Laughing, he nodded. “Uh, no, I didn’t.” Nate smiled over at you. “Figured we could keep each other company…”

* * *

Biting your lip, you opened the motel room door as slowly as you could, peeking in. It looked like Sam was asleep, so you slipped in and gently shut the door. A moment later you were blinded when the light was switched on. “Morning, sis.” Dean raised an eyebrow at you. “You, uh, might want to get in the shower before Dad sees you.”

You shot him a look. “Like you haven’t come home like this.” You mumbled, kicking your boots off. “Where is he, anyway? Figured you two would be gone for a few days.”

“First of all, I’m not 16.” He pointed out, earning an eyeroll. “Secondly, it was a false alarm. Bad shrooms, apparently.” Both you and Sam looked at him oddly, which he ignored. “And, lastly, he went to get breakfast. I hope you got sleep last night, you’re riding with him.”

“Great.” Grabbing your bag, you made your way into the bathroom and slammed the door behind you. You didn’t see why he wasted his breath, it never changed anything, and he was never around. Why did he even care?

* * *

A new town, a new school, another crappy motel, and yet again, very little of seeing John. Rinse. Repeat. It all just blurred together.

This time, however, it was Dean that stayed behind with you. He hoped that the oldest Winchester sibling could get through to you, or at the very least keep you in line. “Dean, I’m bored.” You groaned, lying on your bed.

“Suck it up, princess.” He told you, sitting on the other bed, legs stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankles. “I’m not the one who stayed out all night and came home after the sun was up a few towns ago.” Dean smirked. “Or the one who burnt my finger on a cigarette. Got caught making out with a Marine….Need I say more?”

You sighed. “You have, though!” You whined. “Why is it worse when I do it?!” Dean was the oldest, so it seemed you got shit for things he had done, as well. “You were doing the same crap when you were my age! Maybe not the Marine thing, but you haven’t changed a bit in the women department.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “You think Dad wants to come back and hear ‘hey, sis got knocked up’?.” He pointed out.

Rolling to your stomach, you glared at him. “Yeah, that’s not sexist at all, you ass.” You shot back. “This is bullshit.” Getting up, you grabbed your boots to pull them on. “I’m not getting stuck in this tiny room with you until he decides to come pack us up like cargo.”

“Fuck. Fine!” He groaned. “Get dressed. We’ll go play some pool.” Turning the tv off, he tossed the remote to the side. “We aren’t going to the bar with you in pajama pants.” He teased.

With a grin, you ran over and hugged him. “I knew you were my favorite!” You laughed, kissing his cheek.

He smiled. “Yeah, yeah. Go on.”

* * *

Dean hadn’t heard his phone over the crowd, missing John calling him four times in the past hour. The two of you had played a few rounds before a cute redhead had his attention. He’d warned you about getting into trouble, telling you to play on one of the very old arcade games. Of which there were two.

Smirking, you walked towards the bar the moment he was out of sight. You ordered yourself a beer and a shot, using the fake ID you’d had made 6 months before. After that, you didn’t have to buy many of your drinks, chatting up a couple cute college guys who were more than happy to treat a pretty girl to some drinks.

Sitting towards the front, Dean had his arm around the redhead, Amber, when he heard some excitement towards the back. Furrowing his brows, he couldn’t see what was causing it, so he shook it off.

* * *

What he couldn’t shake off, however, was John walking in. He’d caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of his eye and had to do a double take. “Shit.” He hurried to stand, his head turning just in time to see what had the guys cheering. You were dancing on a table, drink in hand. “I’m dead.” He breathed. 

* * *

John clenched his jaw, moving through the crowd. “Get down. Now.” He ordered you.

“Hey, man. She’s just having fun.” One of the guys that had treated you to a drink grinned at him, laughing.

His dark eyes glared at the young man. “That’s my daughter. My 16 year old daughter.” He ground out. John looked back up at you before pulling you down off the table, over his shoulder. “You’re ass is gonna get shipped off to Bobby again.” He threatened, knowing it would really do nothing.

You giggled, gripping his jacket. “You’d love that.” You pointed out. “Get rid of the unwanted Winchester.”

As soon as he was outside, he set you down on your feet. Pain had replaced most of the anger as his eyes met yours- Mary’s eyes. “You honestly think that?” He asked. You shrugged. “You and your brothers mean everything to me.”

“Oh, yeah, I can tell by how much time you spend with us.” You spat, crossing your arms over your chest. “Whatever. Get me back to the motel so you can go back to hunting. We both know that’s what you want.”

John swallowed, shaking his head. “I’m gonna take a break.” He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. “And try to take a bit longer between hunts.”

“Let’s see how long this lasts.”

* * *

John kept his word for just over 6 months before there was a string of cases too severe to pass up. It seemed like the weeks stretched on forever that your only constant companion was Sam. Not exactly your bff, either.

Finally, the four of you made your way to Bobby’s for some well deserved rest. The two eldest men were sitting out back, beers in hands when Bobby spoke up. “I don’t know what you did, but I never thought I’d see her straighten out.” He chuckled.

“What?” John furrowed his brows.

Bobby looked over. “Y’all’ve been here a week.” He started. “Have you seen her smoke _once_? Try to sneak out? Raid the beer?” The gears were working in John’s mind. “All she’s done is keep to herself in her room, or watch tv with the boys.”

John shrugged. “I don’t know what happened.” He said honestly. “I’ll be right back. I’m gonna go have a chat with my daughter.”

Following the sounds of the boys laughing, he poked his head in the living room. “Where’s your sister?”

Dean glanced over. “Said she didn’t feel good, went upstairs a couple hours ago for a nap.” He shrugged his shoulder and went back to the tv.

“Thanks.” He sighed, making his way upstairs. Knocking on your door, he half expected you to yell at him about waking you up. However, not a sound could be heard. He knocked a few more times before he was worried enough to walk in. “Princess?” He breathed, feeling like he would be sick. Rushing to your side, he felt himself tear up. Your face was pale, and it was like you died in your sleep, your hand resting on a small bump he hadn’t noticed. However, he could tell by your bedding that wasn’t the case.

He pulled you to his chest and cried, your arms hanging limp at your sides. His baby girl had died losing her own baby, and he felt guilty.


End file.
